mediafandomcom-20200222-history
March 18
March 18 is the 77th day of the year (78th in leap years) in the Gregorian calendar. There are 288 days remaining until the end of the year. This date is slightly more likely to fall on a Wednesday, Friday or Sunday (58 in 400 years each) than on Monday or Tuesday (57), and slightly less likely to occur on a Thursday or Saturday (56). Contents 1 Events 2 Births 3 Deaths 4 Holidays and observances 5 External links Events 37 – The Roman Senate annuls Tiberius's will and proclaims Caligula emperor. 633 – Ridda wars: The Arabian Peninsula is united under the central authority of Caliph Abu Bakr. 1068 – An earthquake affects the Levant and the Arabian Peninsula, leaving up to 20,000 dead. 1229 – Frederick II, Holy Roman Emperor, declares himself King of Jerusalem in the Sixth Crusade. 1241 – First Mongol invasion of Poland: Mongols overwhelm Polish armies in Kraków in the Battle of Chmielnik and plunder the city. 1314 – Jacques de Molay, the 23rd and the last Grand Master of the Knights Templar, is burned at the stake. 1438 – Albert II of Habsburg becomes Holy Roman Emperor. 1608 – Susenyos is formally crowned Emperor of Ethiopia. 1644 – The Third Anglo-Powhatan War begins in the Colony of Virginia. 1741 – New York governor George Clarke's complex at Fort George is burned in an arson attack, starting the New York Conspiracy of 1741. 1766 – American Revolution: The British Parliament repeals the Stamp Act. 1793 – The first modern republic in Germany, the Republic of Mainz, is declared by Andreas Joseph Hofmann. 1793 – In the Flanders Campaign of the French Revolution, Battle of Neerwinden 1834 – Six farm labourers from Tolpuddle, Dorset, England are sentenced to be transported to Australia for forming a trade union. 1848 – March Revolution: In Berlin there is a struggle between citizens and military, costing about 300 lives. 1850 – American Express is founded by Henry Wells and William Fargo. 1865 – American Civil War: The Congress of the Confederate States adjourns for the last time. 1871 – Declaration of the Paris Commune; President of the French Republic, Adolphe Thiers, orders the evacuation of Paris. 1874 – Hawaii signs a treaty with the United States granting exclusive trade rights. 1892 – Former Governor General Lord Stanley pledges to donate a silver challenge cup, later named after him, as an award for the best hockey team in Canada the Stanley Cup. 1906 – Traian Vuia flies a heavier-than-air aircraft for 11 meters at an altitude of one meter. 1913 – King George I of Greece is assassinated in the recently liberated city of Thessaloniki. 1915 – World War I: During the Battle of Gallipoli, three battleships are sunk during a failed British and French naval attack on the Dardanelles. 1921 – The second Peace of Riga is signed between Poland and the Soviet Union. 1922 – In India, Mohandas Gandhi is sentenced to six years in prison for civil disobedience, of which he serves only two. 1925 – The Tri-State Tornado hits the Midwestern states of Missouri, Illinois, and Indiana, killing 695 people. 1937 – The New London School explosion in New London, Texas, kills 300 people, mostly children. 1937 – Spanish Civil War: Spanish Republican forces defeat the Italians at the Battle of Guadalajara. 1937 – A human-powered aircraft, Pedaliante, flies 1 kilometre (0.62 mi) outside Milan, Italy. 1938 – Mexico creates Pemex by expropriating all foreign-owned oil reserves and facilities. 1940 – World War II: Adolf Hitler and Benito Mussolini meet at the Brenner Pass in the Alps and agree to form an alliance against France and the United Kingdom. 1942 – The War Relocation Authority is established in the United States to take Japanese Americans into custody. 1944 – The eruption of Mount Vesuvius in Italy kills 26 people and causes thousands to flee their homes. 1946 – Diplomatic relations between Switzerland and the Soviet Union are established. 1948 – Soviet consultants leave Yugoslavia in the first sign of the Tito–Stalin Split. 1953 – An earthquake hits western Turkey, killing 265 people. 1959 – President Dwight D. Eisenhower signs a bill into law allowing for Hawaiian statehood, which would become official on August 21. 1962 – The Évian Accords end the Algerian War of Independence, which had begun in 1954. 1965 – Cosmonaut Alexey Leonov, leaving his spacecraft Voskhod 2 for 12 minutes, becomes the first person to walk in space. 1967 – The supertanker Torrey Canyon runs aground off the Cornish coast. 1968 – Gold standard: The U.S. Congress repeals the requirement for a gold reserve to back US currency. 1969 – The United States begins secretly bombing the Sihanouk Trail in Cambodia, used by communist forces to infiltrate South Vietnam. 1970 – Lon Nol ousts Prince Norodom Sihanouk of Cambodia. 1970 – The U.S. postal strike of 1970 begins, one of the largest wildcat strikes in U.S. history. 1971 – In Peru a landslide crashes into Yanawayin Lake, killing 200 people at the mining camp of Chungar. 1974 – Most OPEC nations end a five-month oil embargo against the United States, Europe and Japan. 1980 – At Plesetsk Cosmodrome in Russia, 50 people are killed by an explosion of a Vostok-2M rocket on its launch pad during a fueling operation. 1985 – First episode of Neighbours broadcast. 1990 – Germans in the German Democratic Republic vote in the first democratic elections in the former communist dictatorship. 1990 – In the largest art theft in US history, 12 paintings, collectively worth around $300 million, are stolen from the Isabella Stewart Gardner Museum in Boston. 1992 – In a national referendum white South Africans vote overwhelmingly in favour of ending apartheid. 1994 – Bosnia's Bosniaks and Croats sign the Washington Agreement, ending war between the Croatian Republic of Herzeg-Bosnia and the Republic of Bosnia and Herzegovina, and establishing the Federation of Bosnia and Herzegovina. 1996 – A nightclub fire in Quezon City, Philippines kills 162 people. 1997 – The tail of a Russian Antonov An-24 charter plane breaks off while en route to Turkey causing the plane to crash and killing all 50 people on board and leading to the grounding of all An-24s. 2012 – Tupou VI becomes King of Tonga. 2014 – The parliaments of Russia and Crimea sign an accession treaty. 2015 – The Bardo National Museum in Tunisia is attacked by gunmen. 23 people, almost all tourists, are killed, and at least 50 other people are wounded. Births 1075 – Al-Zamakhshari, Persian scholar and theologian (d. 1144) 1395 – John Holland, 2nd Duke of Exeter, English commander (d. 1447) 1496 – Mary Tudor, Queen of France (d. 1533) 1555 – Francis, Duke of Anjou (d. 1584) 1578 – Adam Elsheimer, German painter (d. 1610) 1590 – Manuel de Faria e Sousa, Portuguese historian and poet (d. 1649) 1597 – Jérôme le Royer de la Dauversière, French religious leader, founded the Société Notre-Dame de Montréal (d. 1659) 1609 – Frederick III of Denmark (d. 1670) 1634 – Madame de La Fayette, French author (d. 1693) 1640 – Philippe de La Hire, French mathematician and astronomer (d. 1719) 1657 – Giuseppe Ottavio Pitoni, Italian organist and composer (d. 1743) 1690 – Christian Goldbach, Prussian-German mathematician and academic (d. 1764) 1701 – Niclas Sahlgren, Swedish businessman and philanthropist, co-founded the Swedish East India Company (d. 1776) 1733 – Christoph Friedrich Nicolai, German author and bookseller (d. 1811) 1780 – Miloš Obrenović, Serbian prince (d. 1860) 1782 – John C. Calhoun, American lawyer and politician, 7th Vice President of the United States (d. 1850) 1798 – Francis Lieber, German-American jurist and philosopher (d. 1872) 1800 – Harriet Smithson, Irish-French actress and composer (d. 1854) 1813 – Christian Friedrich Hebbel, German poet and playwright (d. 1864) 1814 – Jacob Bunn, American businessman (d. 1897) 1823 – Antoine Chanzy, French general (d. 1883) 1828 – Randal Cremer, English activist and politician, Nobel Prize laureate (d. 1908) 1837 – Grover Cleveland, American lawyer and politician, 22nd President of the United States (d. 1908) 1840 – William Cosmo Monkhouse, English poet and critic (d. 1901) 1842 – Stéphane Mallarmé, French poet and critic (d. 1898) 1844 – Nikolai Rimsky-Korsakov, Russian composer and academic (d. 1908) 1846 – Kicking Bear, Native American tribal leader (d. 1904) 1848 – Nathanael Greene Herreshoff, American architect and engineer (d. 1938) 1848 – Princess Louise, Duchess of Argyll (d. 1939) 1858 – Rudolf Diesel, German engineer, invented the Diesel engine (d. 1913) 1862 – Eugène Jansson, Swedish painter (d. 1915) 1863 – William Sulzer, American lawyer and politician, 39th Governor of New York (d. 1941) 1869 – Neville Chamberlain, English businessman and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (d. 1940) 1874 – Nikolai Berdyaev, Russian-French philosopher and theologian (d. 1948) 1877 – Edgar Cayce, American mystic and psychic (d. 1945) 1877 – Clem Hill, Australian cricketer and engineer (d. 1945) 1878 – Percival Perry, 1st Baron Perry, English businessman (d. 1956) 1882 – Gian Francesco Malipiero, Italian composer and educator (d. 1973) 1884 – Bernard Cronin, English-Australian journalist and author (d. 1968) 1886 – Edward Everett Horton, American actor, singer, and dancer (d. 1970) 1890 – Henri Decoin, French director and screenwriter (d. 1969) 1893 – Costante Girardengo, Italian cyclist (d. 1978) 1893 – Jean Goldkette, French-American pianist and bandleader (d. 1962) 1893 – Wilfred Owen, English soldier and poet (d. 1918) 1901 – William Johnson, American painter (d. 1970) 1903 – Galeazzo Ciano, Italian journalist and politician, Italian Minister of Foreign Affairs (d. 1944) 1904 – Srečko Kosovel, Slovenian poet and author (d. 1926) 1904 – Margaret Tucker, Australian author and activist (d. 1996) 1905 – Thomas Townsend Brown, American physicist and engineer (d. 1985) 1905 – Robert Donat, English actor (d. 1958) 1907 – Rosita Moreno, Spanish-American actress (d. 1993) 1907 – John Zachary Young, English zoologist and neurophysiologist (d. 1997) 1908 – Loulou Gasté, French composer (d. 1995) 1909 – Ernest Gallo, American businessman, co-founded the E & J Gallo Winery (d. 2007) 1909 – C. Walter Hodges, English author and illustrator (d. 2004) 1911 – Smiley Burnette, American singer-songwriter and actor (d. 1967) 1912 – Art Gilmore, American voice actor and announcer (d. 2010) 1913 – René Clément, French director and screenwriter (d. 1996) 1913 – Reinhard Hardegen, German commander 1913 – Werner Mölders, German colonel and pilot (d. 1941) 1915 – Richard Condon, American author and screenwriter (d. 1996) 1922 – Egon Bahr, German journalist and politician, Federal Minister for Special Affairs of Germany (d. 2015) 1922 – Seymour Martin Lipset, American sociologist and academic (d. 2006) 1922 – Fred Shuttlesworth, American activist, co-founded the Southern Christian Leadership Conference (d. 2011) 1923 – Andy Granatelli, American businessman (d. 2013) 1925 – James Pickles, English journalist, lawyer, and judge (d. 2010) 1926 – Peter Graves, American actor and director (d. 2010) 1927 – John Kander, American pianist and composer 1927 – George Plimpton, American journalist and actor (d. 2003) 1927 – Lillian Vernon, German-American businesswoman and philanthropist, founded the Lillian Vernon Company (d. 2015) 1928 – Miguel Poblet, Spanish cyclist (d. 2013) 1928 – Fidel V. Ramos, Filipino general and politician, 12th President of the Philippines 1929 – John Macurdy, American opera singer 1929 – Samuel Pisar, Polish-American lawyer and author (d. 2015) 1930 – Pat Halcox, English trumpet player (d. 2013) 1931 – John Fraser, Scottish actor 1931 – John Mollo, English costume designer and author 1932 – John Updike, American author, poet, and critic (d. 2009) 1933 – Unita Blackwell, American activist and politician 1934 – Roy Chapman, English footballer and manager (d. 1983) 1935 – Ole Barndorff-Nielsen, Danish mathematician and statistician 1935 – Antonios Naguib, Egyptian patriarch 1935 – Frances Cress Welsing, American psychiatrist and author (d. 2016) 1936 – F. W. de Klerk, South African lawyer and politician, 2nd State President of South Africa, Nobel Prize laureate 1937 – Rudi Altig, German cyclist and sportscaster 1937 – Mark Donohue, American race car driver (d. 1975) 1938 – Carl Gottlieb, American actor and screenwriter 1938 – Shashi Kapoor, Indian actor and producer 1938 – Kenny Lynch, English singer-songwriter and actor 1938 – Timo Mäkinen, Finnish race car driver 1938 – Charley Pride, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1938 – Machiko Soga, Japanese actress (d. 2006) 1939 – Ron Atkinson, English footballer and manager 1939 – Yannis Markopoulos, Greek composer 1941 – Wilson Pickett, American singer-songwriter (The Falcons) (d. 2006) 1943 – Kevin Dobson, American actor and director 1943 – Nobuko Imai, Japanese viola player and educator 1943 – Dennis Linde, American singer-songwriter (d. 2006) 1944 – Amnon Lipkin-Shahak, Israeli general and politician, 22nd Transportation Minister of Israel (d. 2012) 1944 – Frank McRae, American football player and actor 1944 – Dick Smith, Australian publisher and businessman, founded Dick Smith Electronics and Australian Geographic 1945 – Hiroh Kikai, Japanese photographer 1945 – Michael Reagan, American journalist and radio host 1945 – Susan Tyrrell, American actress (d. 2012) 1945 – Eric Woolfson, Scottish singer-songwriter, pianist, and producer (The Alan Parsons Project) (d. 2009) 1946 – Michel Leclère, French race car driver 1947 – Patrick Barlow, English actor and playwright 1947 – Patrick Chesnais, French actor, director, and screenwriter 1947 – David Lloyd, English cricketer, journalist, and sportscaster 1947 – B. J. Wilson, English drummer (Procol Harum) (d. 1990) 1948 – Guy Lapointe, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1948 – Brian Lloyd, Welsh footballer 1949 – Åse Kleveland, Norwegian singer and politician, Norwegian Minister of Culture 1950 – James Conlon, American conductor and educator 1950 – Brad Dourif, American actor 1950 – John Hartman, American drummer (The Doobie Brothers) 1950 – Linda Partridge, English geneticist and academic 1950 – Larry Perkins, Australian race car driver 1951 – Paul Barber, English actor 1951 – Ben Cohen, American businessman and philanthropist, co-founded Ben and Jerry's 1951 – Bill Frisell, American guitarist and composer 1952 – Will Durst, American journalist and actor 1952 – Pat Eddery, Irish jockey and trainer (d. 2015) 1952 – Bernie Tormé, Irish singer-songwriter and guitarist (Gillan, Guy McCoy Tormé, and Desperado) 1952 – Mike Webster, American football player (d. 2002) 1953 – Franz Wright, Austrian-American poet and translator (d. 2015) 1953 – Takashi Yoshimatsu, Japanese composer 1955 – Ana Obregón, Spanish actress and screenwriter 1955 – Francis G. Slay, American lawyer and politician, 45th Mayor of St. Louis 1955 – Jeff Stelling, English journalist and game show host 1956 – Rick Martel, Canadian wrestler 1956 – Deborah Jeane Palfrey, American madam (d. 2008) 1956 – Ingemar Stenmark, Swedish skier 1957 – Christer Fuglesang, Swedish physicist and astronaut 1958 – Richard de Zoysa, Sri Lankan journalist and author (d. 1990) 1959 – Luc Besson, French director, producer, and screenwriter, founded EuropaCorp 1959 – Irene Cara, American singer-songwriter, actress, and producer 1960 – Richard Biggs, American actor (d. 2004) 1960 – Guy Carbonneau, Canadian ice hockey player and coach 1960 – James Plaskett, Cypriot-English chess player 1961 – Grant Hart, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Hüsker Dü) 1962 – Thomas Ian Griffith, American actor and martial artist 1962 – James McMurtry, American singer-songwriter, guitarist, and actor 1962 – Mike Rowe, American actor, singer, and television host 1962 – Etsushi Toyokawa, Japanese actor and director 1962 – Volker Weidler, German race car driver and engineer 1963 – Jeff LaBar, American guitarist (Cinderella and Naked Beggars) 1963 – Vanessa L. Williams, American model, actress, and singer, Miss America 1984 1964 – Bonnie Blair, American speed skater 1964 – Seymore Butts, American porn actor, director, and producer 1964 – Alex Caffi, Italian race car driver 1964 – Mika Kanai, Japanese voice actress and singer 1964 – Courtney Pine, English saxophonist and clarinet player 1966 – Jerry Cantrell, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Alice in Chains) 1966 – Peter Jones, English businessman 1967 – Miki Berenyi, English singer-songwriter and guitarist (Lush and The Lillies) 1968 – Prince Eudes, Duke of Angoulême 1968 – Miguel Herrera, Mexican footballer and manager 1968 – Paul Marsden, English businessman and politician 1969 – Andy Cutting, English accordion player and composer (Blowzabella) 1969 – Vassily Ivanchuk, Ukrainian chess player 1969 – J. David Shapiro, American actor, director, and screenwriter 1969 – Shaun Udal, English cricketer *1970 – Queen Latifah, American rapper, producer, and actress 1971 – Wayne Arthurs, Australian tennis player 1971 – Mike Bell, American wrestler (d. 2008) 1971 – Mariaan de Swardt, South African-American tennis player, coach, and sportscaster 1971 – Kitty Ussher, English economist and politician 1972 – Dane Cook, American comedian, actor, director, and producer 1972 – Reince Priebus, American lawyer and politician 1973 – Max Barry, Australian author and blogger 1973 – Luci Christian, American voice actress and screenwriter 1974 – Evan Lowenstein, American singer-songwriter (Evan and Jaron) 1974 – Jaron Lowenstein, American singer-songwriter (Evan and Jaron) 1974 – Laure Savasta, French basketball player, coach, and sportscaster 1974 – Stuart Zender, English bass player, songwriter, and producer (Jamiroquai) 1975 – Sutton Foster, American actress, singer, and dancer 1975 – Brian Griese, American football player and sportscaster 1975 – Kimmo Timonen, Finnish ice hockey player 1975 – Tomas Žvirgždauskas, Lithuanian footballer 1976 – Giovanna Antonelli, Brazilian actress and producer 1976 – Jovan Kirovski, American soccer player and coach 1976 – Tomo Ohka, Japanese baseball player 1976 – Scott Podsednik, American baseball player 1976 – Mike Quackenbush, American wrestler, trainer, and author, founded Chikara wrestling promotion 1977 – Zdeno Chára, Slovak ice hockey player 1977 – Danny Murphy, English footballer and sportscaster 1977 – Fernando Rodney, Dominican-American baseball player 1977 – Willy Sagnol, French footballer and manager 1977 – Terrmel Sledge, American baseball player and coach 1978 – Fernandão, Brazilian footballer and manager (d. 2014) 1978 – Jan Bulis, Czech ice hockey player 1978 – Juris Fernandez, Filipino singer-songwriter (MYMP) 1978 – Brooke Hanson, Australian swimmer 1978 – Antonio Margarito, Mexican-American boxer 1978 – Brian Scalabrine, American basketball player, coach, and sportscaster 1978 – Yoshie Takeshita, Japanese volleyball player 1978 – Jonas Wallerstedt, Swedish footballer, coach, and manager 1979 – Adam Levine, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (Maroon 5) 1979 – Anthony Maher, American soccer player 1980 – Sébastien Frey, French footballer 1980 – Sophia Myles, English actress 1980 – Alexei Yagudin, Russian figure skater 1980 – Natalia Poklonskaya, Ukrainian-Crimean lawyer and politician 1981 – Tora Berger, Norwegian biathlete 1981 – Fabian Cancellara, Swiss cyclist 1981 – Leslie Djhone, French sprinter 1981 – Jang Na-ra, South Korean singer and actress 1981 – Kasib Powell, American basketball player 1981 – Tom Starke, German footballer 1981 – Doug Warren, American soccer player 1981 – Lovro Zovko, Croatian tennis player 1982 – Mantorras, Angolan footballer 1982 – Chad Cordero, American baseball player 1982 – Timo Glock, German race car driver 1982 – Adam Pally, American actor, director, producer, and screenwriter 1983 – Ethan Carter III, American wrestler 1983 – Stéphanie Cohen-Aloro, French tennis player 1983 – Andy Sonnanstine, American baseball player 1983 – Tomasz Stolpa, Polish footballer 1984 – Simone Padoin, Italian footballer 1984 – Rajeev Ram, American tennis player 1984 – Gary Roberts, English footballer 1984 – Vonzell Solomon, American singer and actress 1985 – Ana Beatriz, Brazilian race car driver 1985 – Marvin Humes, English singer and actor (JLS and VS) 1985 – Vince Lia, Australian footballer 1986 – Abdennour Chérif El-Ouazzani, Algerian footballer 1986 – Kaloyan Ivanov, Bulgarian basketball player 1986 – Lykke Li, Swedish singer-songwriter 1987 – Cesare Rickler, Italian footballer 1987 – Rebecca Soni, American swimmer 1987 – Mauro Zárate, Argentinian footballer 1989 – Francesco Checcucci, Italian footballer 1989 – Lily Collins, English-American actress 1989 – Shreevats Goswami, Indian cricketer 1989 – Kana Nishino, Japanese singer-songwriter 1989 – Paul Marc Rousseau, Canadian guitarist and producer (Silverstein) 1990 – Corey Liuget, American football player 1991 – Dylan Mattingly, American singer-songwriter and guitarist 1991 – Jeric Teng, Filipino basketball player 1991 – Sam Williams, Australian rugby player 1992 – Ryan Truex, American race car driver 1996 – Madeline Carroll, American actress Deaths 978 – Edward the Martyr, English king (b. 962) 1227 – Pope Honorius III (b. 1148) 1314 – Jacques de Molay, Frankish knight (b. 1244) 1675 – Arthur Chichester, 1st Earl of Donegall, Irish soldier (b. 1606) 1689 – John Dixwell, English soldier and politician (b. 1607) 1745 – Robert Walpole, English scholar and politician, Prime Minister of the United Kingdom (b. 1676) 1768 – Laurence Sterne, Irish-English clergyman and author (b. 1713) 1781 – Anne Robert Jacques Turgot, French economist and politician, Controller-General of Finances (b. 1727) 1823 – Jean-Baptiste Bréval, French cellist and composer (b. 1753) 1835 – Christian Günther von Bernstorff, Danish-Prussian politician and diplomat (b. 1769) 1845 – Johnny Appleseed, American gardener and missionary (b. 1774) 1871 – Augustus De Morgan, Indian-English mathematician and academic (b. 1806) 1898 – Matilda Joslyn Gage, American author and activist (b. 1826) 1900 – Hjalmar Kiærskou, Danish botanist (b. 1835) 1907 – Marcellin Berthelot, French chemist and politician, French Minister of Foreign Affairs (b. 1827) 1913 – George I of Greece (b. 1845) 1918 – Henry Janeway Hardenbergh, American architect, designed the Plaza Hotel (b. 1847) 1933 – Prince Luigi Amedeo, Duke of the Abruzzi (b. 1873) 1936 – Eleftherios Venizelos, Greek journalist, lawyer, and politician, 93rd Prime Minister of Greece (b. 1864) 1939 – Henry Simpson Lunn, English businessman, founded Lunn Poly (b. 1859) 1941 – Henri Cornet, French cyclist (b. 1884) 1947 – William C. Durant, American businessman, co-founded General Motors and Chevrolet (b. 1861) 1954 – Walter Mead, English cricketer (b. 1868) 1956 – Louis Bromfield, American environmentalist and author (b. 1896) 1962 – Walter W. Bacon, American accountant and politician, 60th Governor of Delaware (b. 1880) 1963 – Wanda Hawley, American actress and singer (b. 1895) 1964 – Sigfrid Edström, Swedish businessman, 4th President of the International Olympic Committee (b. 1870) 1965 – Farouk of Egypt (b. 1920) 1965 – Jack Quinlan, American sportscaster (b. 1927) 1969 – Barbara Bates, American actress and singer (b. 1925) 1973 – Johannes Aavik, Estonian philologist and poet (b. 1880) 1976 – Giuseppe Genco Russo, Italian mob boss (b. 1893) 1977 – Marien Ngouabi, Congolese politician, President of the Republic of the Congo (b. 1938) 1977 – Carlos Pace, Brazilian race car driver (b. 1944) 1978 – Leigh Brackett, American author and screenwriter (b. 1915) 1978 – Peggy Wood, American actress and singer (b. 1892) 1980 – Erich Fromm, German psychologist and philosopher (b. 1900) 1982 – Patrick Smith, Irish farmer and politician, Minister for Agriculture, Food and the Marine (b. 1901) 1983 – Umberto II of Italy (b. 1904) 1984 – Charley Lau, American baseball player and coach (b. 1933) 1986 – Bernard Malamud, American novelist and short story writer (b. 1914) 1988 – Billy Butterfield, American trumpet player and cornet player (b. 1917) 1990 – Robin Harris, American comedian and actor (b. 1953) 1993 – Kenneth E. Boulding, English-American economist and activist (b. 1910) 1995 – Sadri Alışık, Turkish actor (b. 1925) 1996 – Odysseas Elytis, Greek poet and critic, Nobel Prize laureate (b. 1911) 2000 – Eberhard Bethge, German theologian and academic (b. 1909) 2001 – John Phillips, American singer-songwriter and guitarist (The Mamas & the Papas) (b. 1935) 2002 – R. A. Lafferty, American soldier and author (b. 1914) 2003 – Karl Kling, German race car driver (b. 1910) 2003 – Adam Osborne, Thai-English engineer and businessman, founded the Osborne Computer Corporation (b. 1939) 2004 – Harrison McCain, Canadian businessman, co-founded McCain Foods (b. 1927) 2006 – Bill Beutel, American journalist (b. 1930) 2006 – Dan Gibson, Canadian photographer and cinematographer (b. 1922) 2007 – Bob Woolmer, Indian-English cricketer, coach, and sportscaster (b. 1948) 2008 – Andrew Britton, English-American author (b. 1981) 2008 – Anthony Minghella, English director and screenwriter (b. 1954) 2009 – Omid Reza Mir Sayafi, Iranian journalist and blogger (b. 1980) 2009 – Natasha Richardson, English-American actress (b. 1963) 2010 – Fess Parker, American actor, singer, and businessman (b. 1924) 2011 – Warren Christopher, American lawyer and politician, 63rd United States Secretary of State (b. 1925) 2012 – Imra Agotić, Croatian general (b. 1943) 2012 – Furman Bisher, American journalist and author (b. 1918) 2012 – William R. Charette, American soldier, Medal of Honor recipient (b. 1932) 2012 – William G. Moore Jr., American general (b. 1920) 2012 – George Tupou V of Tonga (b. 1948) 2013 – Muhammad Mahmood Alam, Pakistani general and pilot (b. 1935) 2013 – Henry Bromell, American novelist, screenwriter, and director (b. 1947) 2013 – Clay Ford, American lawyer and politician (b. 1938) 2014 – Catherine Obianuju Acholonu, Nigerian author, playwright, and academic (b. 1951) 2014 – Kaiser Kalambo, Zambian footballer, coach, and manager (b. 1953) 2014 – Joe Lala, American actor and drummer (Blues Image and Manassas) (b. 1947) 2014 – Lucius Shepard, American author and critic (b. 1943) 2015 – Zhao Dayu, Chinese footballer and manager (b. 1961) 2015 – Thomas Hopko, American priest and theologian (b. 1939) 2015 – Grace Ogot, Kenyan nurse, journalist, and politician (b. 1930) 2016 – Barry Hines, English author and screenwriter (b. 1939) 2016 – Jan Němec, Czech director and screenwriter (b. 1936) 2016 – Tray Walker, American football player (b. 1992) 2016 – Guido Westerwelle, German lawyer and politician, 15th Vice-Chancellor of Germany (b. 1961) Holidays and observances Christian feast day: Alexander of Jerusalem Cyril of Jerusalem Edward the Martyr Fridianus Salvator March 18 (Eastern Orthodox liturgics) Earliest date on which Holy Wednesday can fall, while April 21 is the latest; celebrated on the week before Easter. (Christianity) Anniversary of the Oil Expropriation (Mexico) Flag Day (Aruba) Gallipoli Memorial Day (Turkey) Men's and Soldiers' Day (Mongolia) Teacher's Day (Syria) External links Wikimedia Commons has media related to March 18. BBC: On This Day The New York Times: On This Day On This Day in Canada Category:Days of the year Category:March